Crests
The crests were special type of things made by Oak and his human resistances, when they were fighting the Dark Masters and their armies. Those crests help the 12 original kid's Pokemons to evolve further than their 1st Stage forms. However, the crests were all sacrificed on May 20th, 2007, to protect the Pokemon World from further harm. One new crest known as the Crest of Light was created by the Sovereigns, while the crest of hope and kindness were not officially used up. Here is the list of crests: Crest of Leadership: The crest of leadership, judging by its name definatily means that the leader holds it. However, it just means that the person who has it is a good role model. It is the possession of Eyan Shirou in season 1. David Touya gets the Pokemon Egg of Leadership in season 2. It was the 3rd crest found by the chosen children, and it helps Charmeleon evolve into Charizard. Crest of Courage: The crest of Courage is often used by the person who is the leader. It is the possession of Lucas Koki the leader of the original chosen kids leader in season 1. David Touya also gets the Pokemon Egg of Leadership in season 2, but that is what he lacks the most of all the crests. It was the first crest found by the chosen children, and it helps Grotle evolve into Torterra. Crest of Friendship: The crest of friendship is used by the person who is the best of friend to everyone on the team. It is in the possession of Barry Jun in season 2. David Touya's first Pokemon Egg was Friendship in season 2, which means that David is a really great friend. It was the 5th crest found by the chosen children, tied with the crest of knowledge, and it helps Monferno evolve into Infernape. Crest of Love: The crest of love is used by a person who is a very caring and kindhearted person. It is in the possession of May Haruka in season 1. Lucy Touko's first Pokemon Egg was Love in season 2, since Lucy despite being very thickheaded and impatient, is actually a very caring person. It was the last crest found by the chosen children, and it helps Combusken evolve into Blaziken. Crest of Sincerity: The crest of sincerity is normally wielded by the person who is most emotionally, but sincere. It is in the possession of Dawn Hikari in season 1. Lucy Touko has the Pokemon Egg of Sincerity in season 2. It was the 4th crest found by the chosen kids, and it helps Prinplup evolve into Empoleon. Crest of Perseverence: The crest of perseverence is used by people who will not give up no matter what. It is in the possession of Lisa Shirou in season 1. Lucy Touko has the Pokemon Egg of Perseverence in season 2, but since she easily gives up in certain situations, it was the most difficult Pokemon Egg for her. It was the 8th crest found by the chosen kids, and it helps Ivysaur evolve into Venusaur. Crest of Knowledge: ''' The crest of knowledge is used by people who are very curious, and definately very intelligent. It is in the possession of Wally Mitsumi in season 1. Cody Seiyu's first Pokemon Egg was Knowledge, since he is also very curious, plus will always be the one who devises a plan for the team much like Wally. It was the 5th crest found, tied with the crest of friendship, and it helps Grovyle into Sceptile. '''Crest of Reliability: The crest of reliability is always used for people who will always be cautious and of course very reliable. It is in the possession of Brendan Yuki in season 1. Cody Seiyu has the Pokemon Egg of Reliability in season 2, however isn't reliable for most parts, despite this he still activates it often. It was the 2nd crest to be found by the chosen kids, and it helps Marshtomp evolve into Swampert. Crest of Hope: The crest of hope is for people who aren't afraid and will always think positive. It is in the possession of Paul Silver in season 1, however Paul was the exact opposite of his personality, thus he never had the chance to evolve his Pokemon further than the 1st Stage. Curtis Jun has this crest in season 2, plus he has the Pokemon Egg of Hope. The crest of hope and kindness had the most power, so they were still alive after the Sovereigns used them. It was the 9th crest found by the chosen children, and it helps Croconaw evolve into Feraligatr. Crest of Strength: This crest does not actually mean you have a lot of psychical strength, but it actually means that you have a lot of willpower. It is in the possession of Gary Shigeru in season 1. Curtis Jun does have this Pokemon Egg, but he has very low willpower, as he wouldn't try to do what's right. It was the 6th crest found, and it helps Wartortle evolve into Blastoise. Crest of Kindness: The crest of kindness is for people who are pure of heart and very nice towards others. It is in the possession of Ethan Hibiki in season 1. Cheren Mitzuki has this crest in season 2, plus he has the Pokemon Egg of Kindness, however he wasn't kind at first since he was the Pokemon Emperor. The crest of hope and kindness had the most power, so they were still alive after the Sovereigns used them. It was the 10th crest found by the chosen children, and it helps Quilava evolve into Typloshion.